Dress Up
by Fated-Shadows
Summary: YamixYugi. Halloween is here, and Yugi has the perfect way to convince Yami to go along with his costume idea...


**Title: ****Dress Up  
****Originally written and posted 10/31/07 for 50_lovequotes, Theme 23** - "We're so weird. That's what I like about us, actually." for 50_lovequotes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Fluff/romance  
**Pairings:** YamixYugi  
**Warnings:** AU-ish  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Halloween is here, and Yugi has the perfect way to convince Yami to go along with his costume idea...  
**Disclaimer: **I am not Takahashi.  
**Note: **This fic comes with a fanart to go with it. The link is in my profile.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Aibou." Yami eyed the can of self-tanner with a dubious look.

"C'mon, what's the problem?"

"It seems too easy. Like cheating."

"Yami…" Yugi sighed, and clasped him around the middle from behind, putting on his most irresistible voice and resting his head on Yami's shoulder, tickling the nape of his neck with his eyelashes. "_Please_?"

Yami's voice went shaky for a second. "B-But dressing up like _me_…"

"You're not dressing up like _you_, you're dressing up as Pharaoh Atemu. That's not cheating."

"But I AM Pharaoh Ate–"

"No, you're Yami. If you were Atemu, you wouldn't need to worry about dressing up."

"But–"

"You _were _Atemu, now you're Yami, see? So technically–"

"Technically we're still the same people, we're the same soul." Yami was not about to be outdone in a debate about himself.

Yugi sighed. "Look, we have all night to discuss ways and means. It's Halloween, this is supposed to be a fun holiday, so just agree to come to Jounouchi's costume party as him, please? We can debate whether or not it's cheating after the party is over."

"Why do I have to go as a pharaoh though? Can't I go as something else?"

"No, we only have this afternoon to make your costume. This is something we know exactly how to make it. We can run down to the fabric store and get the fabric and I know you're good at sewing whether you want to admit it or not, you could have your tunic and cape done way before we have to leave. A little bit of costume jewelry and a few applications of this self-tanner and you'll look just like your past self."

"I just don't see why it has to be _this_ costume. I could make a lot of other outfits just as quickly," Yami said.

"Ah, but it _does_ have to be this costume."

"I don't see why."

"Yami, have I ever offered you a bad idea?" Yugi asked, still hugging him.

"No…"

"So, this is a good idea too. Just go with it. It'll be fun."

"I just don't think…hey, wait a second!" Yami twisted around to look Yugi in the eyes.

"Huh?"

"You never told me what you're dressing as. Don't you need me to make your costume too?"

"My costume's already done, I made it myself because I knew you were going to wait till the last minute and wouldn't have time to make two." Yugi appraised his lover with a mix of fondness and exasperation. "Now don't change the subject."

"What are you going as?"

"I told you not to change the subject, you'll see my costume soon enough. Now are you going to agree to go as Atemu or not?"

"I could refuse, you know," Yami said.

"I know, but I think you'll be _very_ disappointed if you do."

Yami looked back at the self-tanner, trying to come up with a good excuse. He'd spent loads of time as Atemu, he thought it would be more fun to dress up as something he hadn't been before. Why was Yugi so certain Yami would regret it if he refused to?

"Come on Yugi, can't you at least tell me why it's so important that I dress as Atemu? If I knew why you wanted me to so badly, it might help."

"_Because_, my costume is going to be related to yours. If you don't go as Atemu then my costume won't make sense."

"What? How?"

"I told you, _you'll see_! You're so nosy."

Yami folded his arms. "Well Aibou, what if I told you I refuse to go as Atemu unless you tell me why it's so important to you?"

Yugi released him with a long theatrical sigh. "Okay, fine, don't go as him. I'll just have to find someone else to be my Pharaoh at the party instead…"

"Someone else?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

Yugi flashed him a smirk and then disappeared into their bedroom, shutting the door.

"Hey! Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami tried the door and found it locked. "Yugi, what is this all about?"

"Wait and see!" Yugi's voice rang back.

Yami sighed and leaned against the wall. Yugi had been acting very odd all day. Not in a bad way, but just different, more secretive and playful than usual. He shifted the self-tanner from one hand to another and noted on the label that it could cause stains if used improperly. Another good reason to not use it, he would have to point that out to Yugi…

Beside him the door flew open. Yami got to his feet.

"Okay Aibou, you are _going_ to tell me what is going…on…?" Yami's voice trailed off as his jaw dropped. Standing in the doorway was Yugi, dressed in a tan fringed skirt with turquoise tie belt, a fringed top that barely covered his chest, several silver bangles on his wrists and ankles, and a willowy blue see-through shawl.

Yugi raised one hand and pretended to study his bracelets, saying, "Well you know every pharaoh should have a scantily-clad servant. But apparently _my_ Pharaoh doesn't want me anymore, so perhaps at the party I will find somebody else…" He pouted slightly, caught Yami's eye and gave him a sneaky grin, and then pranced away towards the kitchen fluttering his shawl and fringes, saying, "It's too bad, I would be _such_ a good servant too, I would take excellent care of my King and only take advantage of him once in a while…"

After a few minutes Yami remembered where he was and regained control of his thoughts. Then he quickly followed Yugi, asking brightly, "So, Aibou, when did you say you wanted to go to the fabric store for my Atemu costume again?"

X - X - X

* * *

**Notes:** Manipulative seme Yugi is awesome. xD That is all.

Happy belated Halloween! I wanted to have this posted yesterday...blame my manager, he's the one who made me work almost all day.


End file.
